1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of golf putters of the mallet head type with elongated front to rear weight rods or rams and particularly deals with a mallet putter head with an adjustable ram shifting the longitudinal axis of mass to suit the golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mallet head putters are generally provided with large sole areas which are easily scuffed against the putting surface during the putting stroke, and have a fixed front to rear or longitudinal axis of mass which is difficult to locate when addressing the ball. Guidelines or grooves are frequently provided on the top faces of such mallet heads to assist the golfer in properly aligning the club, but, at best, these guidelines or grooves only provide for an approximate alignment of the "sweet spot" of the putter face with the ball and are useless in correcting errors in the putting stroke. These prior known mallet head putters were not adjustable, and the golfer was frequently faced with putting situations for which he did not have a comfortable "feel" for the putter, resulting in loss of confidence and frustration with frequently missed putts. It would, therefore, be an improvement in the art to provide a mallet head type putter with an adjustable axis of mass to personalize the club for individual golfers while at the same time correcting for manufacturing errors. The putters of this invention provide this improvement by incorporating a rotatable weight rod or ram portion in putters of the type disclosed in my aforesaid parent patent application, Ser. No. 151,373, filed May 19, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,404, issued Apr. 13, 1982.